Talk:Modifications
We needs a discussion on mod articles. GTAModding.com is the place to write a wiki article about mods. I think GTA Wiki should not be the place for this. Anything about mods can be placed on GTAModding.com. I request a deletion of all mod articles except this one. Anyone agrees?--'Spaceeinstein' 22:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I agree. There is no point in having more than one article to do with modifications.--'Olivercooke' 22:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Anyone else agree so articles like WTC Modification won't appear? I want more inputs because there is a modification category with many old articles already.--'Spaceeinstein' 00:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Modders I bloody hate the modders that roam around on GTA IV. They continously set you on fire, don't die and if you get annoyed with them, then they stick you in the locked prison area until you leave. Eventually, they even crash your game! Hate 'em. THEN DON'T SHOOT THEM IDIOT Zombotech Corporation (talk) 05:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) The true idiots are thoses who won't vote to kick and send a complaint of alteratilon to modders in GTA 4 multiplayer. We need to stop them in a way or another. The only thing we can do is report them and kick them. The mods on console versions are all unfair. Invinsible cars are unfair, if you see one drive it into the water or find a way to do so. Only one of these car can ruin a fun game. Vengarnos (talk) 08:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) anyone knows how to post picture on vice city cos i know fraps doesnt like post here so i can do Redone Slideshow? An awful lot of the slideshow mods are non-notable and probably just the creators showing off. Also, 139 images is just plain overkill. Should we round it down to just 50 of the most notable/popular mods like Hot Coffee, Bigfoot, ENB, GTA3 Beta, LCS/VCS PC version, Myriad Islands etc.? AlexGRFan97 (talk) 22:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Page This page should be named "Modifications in GTA San Andreas" because the majority of the page is written off of San Andreas, seriously, there are mods in other GTA games, it's not just GTA San Andreas. All mods' examples are of San Andreas. Jumpin (talk) 20:19, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Modifications and the OpenIV Incident of 2017 I want to add a section to the article about what's gone on regarding T2's unfair C&D of OpenIV earlier this month and how the situation was eventually resolved, but the page is locked. I'd be very grateful if the page could be unlocked so I could add this information. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 11:53, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Cleanup I feel this page has been used and abused; it seems users have (and still are) used this page for the sake of its title, meaning they can upload pictures of modifications they like, they use, or they made - this will no longer be allowed. This page does not get an exception to the modifications rule that the Wiki Policy enforces. At most, images of trainers in use, and things in game files but not strictly mods are allowed, but anything further is not accepted. For example, what is allowed: *Screenshots of trainers manipulating the game, using the game's existing data *Things that are in files but aren't accessible normally (Cars such as the Police Roadcruiser, Hot Coffee, playing as other pedestrians) *Things from other games (like cars) put into other games (remaining loyal to the GTA series in favor of the wiki) *Time-cycle and weather pattern changes in-game What isn't allowed: *Real-life modifications, such as real life vehicles, real life guns, modifying sound effects, textures, etc *Shader/Redux/etc graphics mods. Monk Talk 14:10, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed, but I think they should be "regulated", especially the third point, as there are many, many mods that are often loyal to GTA or Rockstar Games (say, having a mod of a single GTA car in every game should count?). I dunno, just saying. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:46, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Locked :Locking the page was a good idea, but the notice at the top of the page is...clumsy, to say the least. It'd probably be better off with a notice infobox at the top rather than a poorly-formatted sentence and a big image of one of the policy logos - From a design standpoint, this kinda draws the reader's attention away from the text, Given that the article can't be edited by anyone less than staff now, meaning visitors to the article are now purely here to look at its content, having this mess at the top of the page isn't great. --Koopa, The Emperor Collector Enter the Garage 19:22, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Done. I agree with the lock as well. Monk Talk 19:26, October 7, 2017 (UTC)